1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trailer hitch assembly, and, more particularly, to a trailer hitch assembly which is removably attachable to a receiver channel at the rear of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hitch assembly for a vehicle typically includes an L-shaped drop which is attached to a projection. The projection is sized and configured to be received within a receiver channel at the rear of the vehicle. The trailer hitch is normally positioned out of the sight of the driver, such that it is difficult if not nearly impossible to align the hitch properly relative to the tongue of the trailer. For this reason, usually one person drives the vehicle and another person is positioned at the tongue of the trailer to direct the driver regarding placement of the hitch relative to the trailer. Alternatively, the driver may repeatedly enter and exit the vehicle to view the hitch connection in an effort to properly position the vehicle relative to the trailer.
It is known to provide a hitch assembly which includes two arms which slide and pivot relative to each other. One of the arms is received within the receiver channel of the vehicle, and is pivotally connected to a collar. The collar in turn slidably supports the other arm which is attached to the tongue for connection with the trailer. A problem with such a hitch assembly is that when a trailer is connected to the arm sliding within the collar, a large moment arm is created between the collar and tongue which makes it nearly impossible to slide the second arm relative to the collar. Moreover, the collar is simply bolted to the arm attached to the vehicle. With the weight of the trailer connected to such a hitch assembly, it is very difficult to effect the pivotal movement between the collar and the arm. Such pivotal movement is also further hindered by the large moment arm created on the second arm upon attachment with the trailer. Additionally, such a hitch assembly requires that the vehicle be backed up in order to lock the collar and arms together. If the arm connected to the trailer is already rotated to the side, backing the trailer in a straight direction will not return the two arms in substantially parallel alignment with each other.
What is needed in the art is a trailer hitch assembly which allows a single person to relatively easily and reliably connect the tongue of a trailer to the hitch assembly.